A blast to the past
by fan-delena
Summary: Katherine demande à Elena de retourner dans les années 1800 pour réécrire l'histoire. Beaucoup de D/E. Un peu de Stefan/Katherine. AU Ce rating est pour les prochains chapitres et juste pour être du côté de la sécurité.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'ai lu cette fanfiction récemment et j'ai tout simplement adoré ! Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de demander à l'auteur (KimmyieG) si je pouvais la traduire en français pour la partager avec vous parce qu'elle est magnifique !

Je ferai tout mon possible pour que la traduction soit la meilleure possible.

Message de l'auteur:

Boujour monde de la fanfiction ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je poste des fanfictions mais sur ce site oui. J'ai actuellement le courage de poster ceci et mes futurs écrits pas l'auteur : DelenaKlarolineForever. Vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur ses trois histoires, elles sont vraiment géniales. S'il vous plaît lisez et commentez ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Je ne fais pas de profit avec ceci et vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas :)

* * *

_**A blast to the past**_

**_Prologue_**

Cher journal,

Katherine est revenue. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait. Elle crée des problèmes, elle est horrible avec Stefan, pourquoi est-il retourné avec elle ? Je ne sais pas. Peux-tu déceler mon sarcasme journal ? Damon et moi sommes pris entre les deux. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions y mettre fin ou autre, c'est juste que Katherine et Stefan sont en train de nous rendre dingues. Nous voulons partir mais nous ne pouvons pas parce que je ne peux pas quitter ma famille pendant que Katherine est ici et je pense aussi que même si Damon ne veut pas l'admettre, il ne veut pas quitter Stefan. Cela nous rend évidemment encore plus dingues.

Oh cher journal peux-tu sentir à quel point j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ? Oh et au plus haut de la folie que Katherine a crée, je dois faire face à Stefan qui essaie de me récupérer et de me sauver de son frère maléfique comme il l'appelle. Il a dit que j'étais là pour la remplacer et maintenant il a l'indécence de dire que j'utilise Damon pour le remplacer lui ! Absurde je sais ! La partie à propos de moi utilisant Damon. La partie où lui m'a utilisé ne l'est pas tant, il m'a vraiment utilisé et ça n'a pas très bien fini pour lui lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte. Même si je m'en suis rendu compte, ça m'a quand même fait mal et ça s'est bien sûr ajouté à la colère. Cela m'a seulement fait mal parce que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt quand je pouvais être avec le frère qui me voit réellement telle que je suis pendant tout ce temps, même si Damon et moi avons eu une grande amitié nous avons toujours été à une étape d'avoir la relation que nous avons maintenant.

J'étais aveugle en essayant de trouver le bon en Stefan. Et bien sûr nous avons eu nos critiques qui ont bien évidemment été rajouté à un tout. Oh si seulement les gens pouvaient voir le Damon que je vois alors peut-être que nous n'aurions pas à subir les regards pesants et les critiques. Mais maintenant tu sais quoi journal ? Je suis arrivée à un point où j'ignore juste Stefan et où je me fiche de ce que les autres disent. J'aime Damon et tout ce que les autres pourront dire ne pourra changer ça.

Bisous

Elena

PS: Je voudrais écrire plus mais Damon est là et nous devons aller manger. T'ai-je déjà dit comme c'était dur de voir les gens que tu as connu toute ta vie avoir un regard plein de dégoût juste parce que tu t'es transformé en vampire ? Oh je ne l'ai pas fait, eh bien maintenant c'est fait.

* * *

**Voilà pour la première traduction !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Cher journal,

Je reviens de mon dîner, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis allée hors de l'état, là où personne ne me connaissait et je n'ai tué personne. Damon et moi vivons selon la méthode : mordre, manger, effacer. Je reste la même journal, je suis vraiment la même, je mange juste différemment et mes émotions ainsi que mes sens sont amplifiés presque 10 000 fois plus que la normal.

J'entendis frapper au milieu de mon écriture. Je levais le regard et Katherine était là. J'imagine que c'est ce que j'obtiens pour m'être assise dehors sous mon arbre préféré.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Katherine ?"

demandais-je sur la défense prête à bondir. Elle eu un sourire narquois en réponse.

"Ne puis-je pas parler à mon double sans lui demander une faveur ?"

Elle rit.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour que Stefan arrête de penser à toi."

"Comment suis-je supposé faire ça exactement ?"

Elle sortit une boîte. Elle était petite et noire et semblait pouvoir être de la haute technologie si elle était entre de bonnes mains.

"Utilise ça. Emily a jeté un sort dessus pour te permettre de remonter le temps. J'ai besoin que tu retournes à l'année 1863."

Puis j'entendis une voix que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Une voix séduisante et veloutée qui n'était autre que celle de mon amour, Damon Salvatore.

"Es-tu folle ? Elena, il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas !"

Il hurlait presque. Il devait être quelque part non loin d'ici, attendant que j'aille me mettre au lit pour pouvoir se glisser dans ma chambre comme il le fait toujours. Cela signifiait qu'il était probablement en train d'écouter pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas à "intervenir". Oh Damon, comme ta surprotection me rend dingue mais c'est qui tu es et c'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez toi.

"Damon calme-toi et respire."

lui dis-je une fois qu'il fut près de moi. Il était encore bouillonnant de l'intérieur alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Katherine du regard et qu'il me ramenait doucement plus proche de lui.

"Oh Damon, tu ne connais même pas mon plan ! Qui sait, peut-être que ce serait bénéfique pour toi."

dit Katherine en roulant des yeux et déplaçant son poid sur une jambe. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Damon alors qu'elle lui expliqua son plan.

"J'ai besoin qu'Elena retourne en 1863 jusqu'en 1864 pour être sûre que Stefan ne tombe jamais amoureux d'elle. Ainsi elle sera tienne pour toujours et à jamais comme dans ces contes de fées doux, dégoulinants et tordus."

Katherine était si égoïste ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle veuille que je fasse ça. Ce n'est pas que j'aimais que Stefan essais de me récupérer, mais ne pouvait-elle pas réparer ça elle-même dans l'époque actuelle et ne pas me mêler à ça ?! Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller mais j'ai cette très mauvaise habitude de me demander à moi-même de faire les choses, surtout si je sais que la personne me demandant de faire quelque chose que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ne laissera pas passer sa demande, comme Katherine en ce moment me demandant avec un soupçon d'exigence de retourner à l'époque où les Salvatore ont d'abord rencontré la garce qui a ruiné leur lien fraternel. J'ai réfléchis aux avantages et aux inconvénients et tristement, il y a plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients.

"Laisse-moi parler à Damon, ensuite je te ferai savoir ce qu'il en est."

Lui dis-je. Elle s'éloigna après avoir hoché la tête. Je me tourna dans les bras de Damon et allait parler mais il me coupa.

"Je sais ce que ce regard signifie."

Dit-il en soupirant.

"Quel regard ?"

Demandais-je en essayant d'effacer le regard que j'avais pu avoir en arborant un visage détendu avec un masque de nonchalance.

"Ce regard suppliant."

Répondit-il en pointant son doigt vers mon visage. Apparemment ma tentative pour effacer ce regard de mon visage a échoué.

"Pèse le pour et le contre."

Il prit un moment et soupira.

"Alors ?"

lui demandai-je.

"Je déteste quand tu as raison dans un moment comme celui-là."

J'ai juste souri.

"Alors je vais en 1863 ?"

Demandais-je pour être sûre.

"Seulement si elle accepte nos conditions."

Dit-il d'un ton ferme et autoritaire. Je roula des yeux à cette requête et à ce ton.

"Tu veux dire tes conditions."

Il eu un sourire en coin, ce sourire tristement célèbre et il baissa la tête pour m'embrasser.

"Quelles sont-elles ?"

Dis-je après ce court mais doux baiser.

"Un, Bonnie y va avec toi. Deux, nous devons avoir un moyen de communication. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-bas à l'aveugle. Trois, je veux la garantie que tu seras en sécurité."

Je roula des yeux à sa dernière condition.

"Damon je..."

Il me coupa en posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux reflétaient à quel point il était inquiet que j'aille là-bas.

"Tu entres dans un des jeux de Katherine, alors sois de mon côté d'accord ?"

Ses yeux devinrent plus légers maintenant que son inquiétude et ses préoccupations furent connues. Je sourie et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, espérant que ça le calmerait et que ça allait interrompre ses inquiétudes.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je voudrais remercier fandefiction, fandedelena, virginie06 et ... un inconnu XD ... pour avoir commenté ! C'est très agréable de voir qu'on apprécie mes traductions et l'auteur est très content que vous aimiez ses écrits !

Sur ce ... voici le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je rencontrais Katherine au parc le jour suivant.

"Alors tu y vas ?"

"Mais il y a trois conditions."

Avant que je ne puisse énoncer les trois conditions elle parla.

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu dois avoir Bonnie avec toi, un moyen de communication, et tu dois être en sécurité."

"Tu as entendu notre conversation."

C'était plus une affirmation qu'un question. C'était évident que c'était le cas.

"Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose à dire à propos du truc sur la sécurité."

Dit-elle, les yeux luisants de malice. Je soupirais, Damon n'allait pas être content.

"C'est quoi ?"

Demandais-je en essayant de me préparer au pire et en essayant de trouver comment j'allais convaincre Damon.

"Pearl me manque et merci à ton oncle, bref tu connais le reste. Je pensais que si je l'avais emmené avec moi quand je me suis échappée du tombeau alors cette rencontre n'aurait pas eu lieu."

Super, j'allais être capturée et placée dans la tombe. Mais Pearl avait aussi manqué à Anna et ja savais comment convaincre Damon.

"Donc tu vas changer toute l'histoire ?"

"C'est ce que c'est. Juste laisse-moi tout expliquer dans le passé."

"Alors on part quand ?"

"Ce soir."

Dit-elle froidement, d'un ton que les gens utilisent quand ils "donnent les directions".

"Rendez-vous au tombeau avec Emily et moi."

J'hochais la tête et m'éloignais, sortant mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Bonnie et Damon pour leur dire de me rejoindre au Grill afin de leur donner la nouvelle partie de notre "mission" et préparer notre voyage.

Nous arrivions au tombeau où Katherine et Emily nous attendaient. Emily tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bloc de feuilles. Une fois que nous furent proches d'elles, Emily remis les feuilles à Bonnie, regarda Katherine, hocha la tête et retourna à sa place. Bonnie mis les feuilles dans son sac. Je regardais Emily pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, nerveuse. Ceci m'a donné le même sentiment mais il se dissipa rapidement quand Katherine parla.

"Vous êtes prêtes ?"

On hocha la tête. Je me rappelais ensuite des feuilles qui avait été donné à Bonnie.

"A quoi vont nous servir les feuilles ?"

"Pour ta communication. Stefan a donné le même bloc à Damon. Si tu écris sur la feuille ça ira sur celle de Damon et il peut t'écrire en retour."

C'était comme lui envoyer un message instantané ou un texto sur papier. Elle commença ensuite à lister comment elle avait accomplis les conditions.

"Tu as la communication, tu as Bonnie et dans le passé je te rencontrerai et te donnerai tous les détails pour ta sécurité etc. etc."

"C'est quoi notre histoire dans le passé ? Bonnie et moi serions moins embêtées si nous le savions."

Elle fut dans ses pensées pendant un moment et en sortit.

"Elena, tu es ma soeur jumelle. Quand nos parents sont morts, tu as déménagé avec notre oncle et notre tante, pendant que j'essayais de nous trouver un meilleur endroit pour vivre parce que notre oncle pouvait être abusif. J'ai trouvé les Salvatore et je suis restée avec eux. Nous nous sommes écrits et j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir la permission de Giuseppe pour que tu viennes. Toi et Bonnie avez plus qu'une amitié ou une relation entre "soeurs", vous avez une relations servante/maîtresse parce que vous viviez dans le nord avant que nous ne déménagions en Virginie. Est-ce que c'est une assez bonne histoire ?"

A la fin elle commençait à avoir l'air agacé. J'aimerais savoir dans quel état du nord mais je ne voulais pas abuser.

"Attend, quand et où allons-nous ?"

Demanda Bonnie.

"Un arrêt aux stands, une heure ou deux en dehors de la ville. L'année 1863 au mois de juillet et ton travail sera fini en Mai 1864. Tu seras dans un carrosse et ensuite je toquerai et tu me feras une révérence et tu apprendras ton job."

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de comment le carrosse allait y parvenir mais je faisais avec. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit avant mais je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée à l'idée d'être attrapée et jetée dans le tombeau, peu importe le peu de temps où j'y serai. J'ai entendu les histoires et vu les armes utilisées et ça sonnait et semblait vraiment horrible.

"Ok, nous pouvons y aller."

Katherine s'avança.

"Souviens-toi Elena, nous sommes sœurs jumelles."

Elle prit la boîte noire. Avant qu'on appuie sur le bouton, Bonnie et moi nous regardions et sourions sarcastiquement. Ensuite, il y eu un flash brillant.

* * *

Prêts pour l'aventure ? ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 2 vous a plu ! Je vous poste donc la suite !

Si jamais il y a d'autres fictions qui sont en anglais (Voir espagnol) qui vous plaisent et que vous aimeriez traduire, je serai ravie de vous faire la traduction ! ;)

Sur ce, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Ce que nous savions par la suite, c'est que nous entendions un cheval hennir et j'ai remarqué que nous n'avions plus nos t-shirt et nos jeans. Bonnie avait un bonnet et était habillée d'une robe marron avec un tablier couleur crème et des mary-janes marrons. Moi, j'étais habillée avec ce qui semblait être des vêtements connus d'une femme. Ma robe était sans bretelles, mais modeste quand même, violette et noire. J'avais aussi des bottes assez impressionnantes. Elles étaient noires et blanches, presque comme celles d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

"On y est !"

Dit Bonnie avec un regard un peu choqué. Elle était sceptique à propos de l'implication de Katherine et avait peur que ce ne soit un piège.

"Je peux avoir un morceau de papier ? J'aimerais faire savoir à Damon que nous l'avons fait."

Elle sortit un morceau de papier et un stylo et me les tendis. J'écrivais:

_Damon,_

_On y est ! Tout va bien. Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime._

_Elena._

_PS: Bonnie dit Salut !_

Aussitôt que j'ai rendu la feuille à Bonnie, on frappa à la porte.

"Oh ma soeur ! Es-tu prête à y aller ?"

Je chuchotais à Bonnie.

"C'est l'heure du spectacle."

J'ouvris la porte, fit apparaître un petit sourire sur mon visage et étreignit Katherine.

"Ma soeur ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as tant manqué !"

Je me reculais pour voir sa tête choquée mais elle se repris vite et se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter.

"Très bien Gilbert, c'est mieux que ce que j'espérais."

Elle cacha ceci en me déposant un baiser sur chacune de mes joues. Katherine me serra la main comme je fais avec Bonnie. Katherine se recula et alla voir les frères Salvatore. Bonnie et moi nous regardions, on se donna un sourire rassurant et allions voir les trois personnes.

"Stefan, Damon, voici ma soeur jumelle Elena, et sa servante Bonnie."

"Comment allez-vous Mademoiselle Pierce ?"

Demanda Stefan.

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Elena."

Répondis-je, n'aimant pas être associée à Katherine et voulant oublier tout ce qui me liait à elle. Ensuite, Damon vint vers moi, me prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Il se pencha légèrement et je lui fis une légère révérence en retour.

**"Comme mon frère a si rudement oublié de mentionner, je suis Damon et lui c'est Stefan."**

Dit-il en brisant le jeu de regard que nous avions.

"Eh bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Damon, de même pour vous Stefan."

Répondis-je. Stefan se pencha légèrement et je lui fis une révérence avec un léger hochement de tête.

"Peut-on prendre la route ?"

Demanda Katherine.

"Oui, je pense que nous pouvons."

Répondis-je en serrant la main de Bonnie et en commençant à marcher. Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers Damon le surprenant en train de me regarder comme s'il me déshabillais avec ses yeux. Je rougissais à ce regard et demandais.

"Eh bien, venez-vous Monsieur Salvatore ?"

Il eu un sourire en coin et mes rougeurs disparurent presque parce que j'ai l'habitude de voir ce sourire. Certaines personnes ne changent jamais.

**"Oui Mademoiselle Elena."**

Répondit-il pendant qu'il marchait vers le carrosse. Une fois dans le carrosse, c'était un peu étrange. Je voulais demander à Katherine ce que j'étais supposée faire et je ne savais pas de quoi parler, jusqu'à ce que Damon parle, toujours l'instigateur.

**"Alors, Elena, allez-vous participer aux festivités de la ville ce soir ?"**

Je souriais et répondais.

"Mais bien sûr !"

Ensuite, Stefan demanda.

"Si vous participez aussi, alors comment allons-nous vous différencier de Katherine ?"

Katherine répondit.

"Par nos robes et par la personne avec qui nous serons bien sûr."

Elle me regarda ensuite.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Elena mais tu as toutes les couleurs foncées; bordeaux, violet, noir, bleu marine etc."

Je répondais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Ce sont mes couleurs préférées de toute façon."

**"Eh bien maintenant que nous connaissons les robes" **commença Damon, **"je me demandais si vous vouliez vous joindre à moi pour les festivités Mademoiselle Elena ?"**

Il se tourna vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

"J'en serai ravie Monsieur Salvatore."

Répondis-je. Il eu un grand sourire et dit.

**"Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Damon."**

"Mais bien sûr."

Ensuite, je me tournais légèrement en face de chaque frères.

"Et merci à vous deux pour me permettre de séjourner chez vous. Bonnie et moi apprécions."

"Vous êtes la bienvenue Mademoiselle Pierce. J'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous et que vous deviendrez un membre de la famille comme votre soeur."

Répondit Stefan qui regarda ensuite Katherine avec un sourire aimant qui lui fut rendu.

"Merci Monsieur Salvatore, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Elena."

Dis-je en brisant le gag du festival amoureux. C'était juste trop en sachant ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. Il se tourna veres moi et dit.

"Je suis terriblement désolé Elena, et vous pouvez m'appeler Stefan."

J'accepte ses excuses et le reste de la route, il y eu plusieurs conversations différentes.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! Et voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Nous arrivions à la pension des Salvatore et ma mâchoire s'est presque décrochée. Je veux dire j'ai vu des photos mais elles n'étaient pas aussi ressemblantes à cette maison. C'était tellement mieux dans la vrai vie.

"Vous avez une très belle maison."

Dis-je pour personne en particulier. Ensuite il y eu une voix familière à mon oreille.

**"Eh bien merci Elena."**

La façon dont il dit ceci me donna des frissons. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, il avait toujours le même effet sur moi et techniquement on ne se connaissait que depuis une heure. J'avais le sentiment que j'allais réussir ce que Katherine m'avait demandé de faire. Damon marcha derrière moi avec mes bagages et se tourna.

**"Eh bien Elena allez-vous rester debout à l'extérieur et rester bouche bée devant la maison ou allez-vous venir à l'intérieur où vous pourrez voir vos appartements et rencontrer mon très cher père."**

Je commençais à marcher derrière Damon à juste quelques millimètres de lui intentionnellement, ensuite je me tournais et disais.

"Êtes-vous sûr que nous y allons parce que vous ne suivez pas. Oh et merci de vous occuper de mes bagages."

Apparemment j'avais toutes mes robes pour que je puisse faire les évènements des fondateurs, heureusement elles étaient dans les couleurs que Katherine avait mentionné ce qui m'évitera d'être prise pour elle.

**"Vous êtes la bienvenue Elena. Maintenant venez, laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre."**

Il souri et commença à marcher à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois entrer dans la pension, je fu fixée par pleins de regard. Pitié pas ça encore pensais-je. Les regards commençaient à me rendre nerveuse, comme le premier jour de cours après la mort de mes parents. J'ai même eu quelques regards séducteurs qui ne sont pas passés inaperçu de Damon et qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules et chuchota.

**"Ne les laissez pas vous atteindre. Ils sont assez corrects une fois que vous les connaissez."**

J'ai ensuite agi comme si j'étais choquée. Je savais que Damon citait les Yankee par coeur et il me dit ensuite qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les visions de son père. Ensuite je le regardais avec un visage choqué, il fit un sourire en coin.

**"Vous savez vous les habitants du Nord, vous pensez que chaque personne du sud est en dehors des populations du mal mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec les politiques que vous connaissez."**  
"Damon, et vous devez être Elena."

Dit une voix qui ne m'était pas familière. Nous nous tournions et vîmes Giuseppe Salvatore.

**"Eh bien bonjour, père, j'étais en train de conduire Mademoiselle Elena à ses appartements."**

Dit Damon. Et Bonnie nous rattrapa.

"Tu es là Bonnie !"

Dis-je alors que Damon et son père eurent un regard.

"Excusez-moi Elena, Emily voulait me parler."  
"Tu es excusée. Je pensais juste t'avoir perdu."

Nous rimes mais nous fûmes coupées par Giuseppe nous criant dessus, ou plutôt sur moi.

"Je me fiche que vous veniez du Nord, vous êtes dans le Sud maintenant Mademoiselle Pierce et ce n'est pas comme ça que nous agissons avec nos hommes de mains."

J'avais trois paires d'yeux sur moi maintenant. Celui de Giuseppe plein de colère et l'éblouissement de la mort qui me criait "ne me défie pas". Puis il y avait le regard curieux de Damon, attendant de voir ce que je ferais. Enfin, il y avait le regard coupable, désolé et plein d'espoir de Bonnie. Eh bien qu'est-ce que je fais, je choque tout le monde, sauf Bonnie probablement.

"Je suis terriblement désolée Monsieur Salvatore mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher. J'agirai de la façon dont j'ai été élevé et vous ne changerait et ne pourrait pas changer ça. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet inconvénient mais je ne pourrai pas juste me conduire comme vous vous conduisez avec les gens juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même couleur de peau que vous. Cela me rend malade !"

Criais-je preque, je n'ai jamais vraiment explosée comme ça depuis longtemps et ça a rendu le moment un peu dramatique. Les trois regards changèrent. Celui de Giuseppe changea en colère contenue, celui de Damon se changea en adoration et celui de Bonnie changea en "oh mon dieu elle l'a fait".

"Damon je te suggère de conduire Mademoiselle Pierce à ses appartements avant que ses idées causent une disgrâce à cette maison."

Giuseppe a prit d'assaut Katherine en criant pour l'appeler et essayait toujours de refouler sa colère.

**"Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais."  
**"A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?"  
**"Je m'attendais à un flash de colère dans vos yeux, pas une éruption. C'est mon travail normalement."**

Dit Damon avec un petit gloussement.

"Vous êtes venu à cette conclusion à cause de Katherine n'est-ce pas ?"

Demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

**"Bien sûr, les jumelles ne sont-elles pas supposées agir de la même façon ?"**

Je riais.

"Je ne peux pas répondre à cela mais juste sachez ceci: Katherine et moi n'avons rien en commun à part notre apparence et vous ne devez jamais refaire cette erreur à nouveau."  
**"C'est bien noté Elena."**

Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il ouvrait la porte où nous nous étions arrêtés.

**"Voici votre chambre. Bonnie peut dormir ici mais sur le sol, mais je suis sûre que vous allez passer au-dessus de ça. Ma chambre est la porte à côté, celle de Stefan à côté de la mienne, et la chambre de Katherine est de l'autre côté de la salle si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."**

Il posa les bagages à l'intérieur de la chambre et allait partir quand il ajouta.

**"Vous devriez commencer à vous préparer pour les festivités, nous allons bientôt partir."**

Je le remerciais et allais voir Bonnie et me préparais.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello ! Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Alors que je me préparais, Katherine entra.

"Tu as déjà fait quelques impressions. Essais juste de la fermer et de rester cool quand tu es avec lui ou il te foutra dehors sans y penser à deux fois."  
"Merci pour l'info. Maintenant, pourquoi suis-je là ?"

"Eh bien, tu dois faire en sorte que Damon tombe amoureux de toi. Alors il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux donc ça n'arrivera pas dans ton époque. Quand nous serons mises dans le tombeau toi, Pearl et moi nous nous échapperons et tu pourras les aider pour leur transition. J'aurai d'autres choses à faire."  
"Alors tu n'aimes pas assez Stefan pour l'aider dans sa transition et tu fais faire le boulot qu'un véritable amour devrait faire à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Nos yeux se croisèrent dans le miroir et la prochaine chose que je savais c'est que Bonnie était au sol et moi soulevée du sol contre le mur avec la main de Katherine autour de mon cou.

"Que les choses soient claires, Gilbert, ne remet jamais en question ce que je ressens pour Stefan, ça t'évitera d'être blessée."

Dit-elle avec ses crocs dehors. Avec un léger hochement de tête, je retrouvais le sol et me frottais le cou en essayant de retrouver un souffle dont je n'avais pas besoin et elle reprit sa position initiale.

"Maintenant fini de te préparer. Tu commences ce soir."

Sur ce, elle sortit comme si de rien n'était, me quittant pour me laisser me préparer.

"Désolée de ne pas avoir aidé tout à l'heure."

Dit Bonnie alors que nous sortions du manoir.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

Répondis-je en lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

**"Mademoiselle Elena, vous êtes ravissante comme toujours."**

Je me tournais et vis Damon marchant vers moi.

"Eh bien, merci Damon. Vous êtes très beau aussi."

Répondis-je en rougissant légèrement alors qu'il me souriait. Je lui sourie en retour essayant de couvrir mes rougeurs de mon mieux. Quand le carrosse arriva, je remarquais qu'il était plus petit que celui que j'avais pris plus tôt.

**"Mademoiselle Elena, voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner aux festivités ce soir ?"**

Demanda-t-il très formellement alors qu'il tendis un bras attendant que j'accepte.

"J'adorerais vous accompagner Damon."

Je pris le bras qu'il me tendait et on alla au carrosse. Avant d'y entrer, je me retournais pour chercher Bonnie qui nous rejoignait plus tard avec Emily et je vis Giuseppe. Alors c'est pour ça que Damon était si formel, pensais-je, eh bien je vais voir si je peux changer ça. Dans le carrosse, Damon et moi nous posions des questions et bien sûr nous flirtions. Une fois que nous arrivions, c'était comme si Damon était une personne complètement différente. Dans le carrosse, il agissait comme le Damon que je connaissais, le Damon que j'ai toujours vu, montrant ses émotions, étant doux et bien sûr coquin à la fois, un très bon mélange. Ce ne serait pas Damon sans son arrogance. Maintenant il avait dressé un mur, ne montrant que très peu ses émotions, agissant comme le robot que son père voulait qu'il soit. Finalement, j'en eu marre et l'entraînais dans une petite allée.

**"Elena, que faîtes-vous ?"**

Demanda-t-il apparemment très choqué par mon geste audacieux, en fait, audacieux pour la période dans laquelle j'étais actuellement.

"J'essaie de trouver le Damon qui était dans le carrosse, je l'aimais beaucoup plus."

Dans ses yeux apparu de la vulnérabilité. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard, il allait me dire la vérité, il allait me faire confiance, me laisser entrer. Je savais que j'étais sur le bon chemin pour accomplir la mission que m'avait confié Katherine. Je déteste écrire ça, et ce que j'ai écrit les autres fois mais sachez que j'aime vraiment et réellement Damon et je détesterais vraiment le fait que vous me regardiez de l'extérieur et que vous pensiez que ce n'est pas le cas et que je fais ça juste parce que j'ai peur de Katherine parce que c'est faux et je ne sais pas comment le dire encore. Bon, retour à l'histoire.

**"Le moi que tu as vu là-bas c'est la personne que mon père veut que je sois, celle que la société veut que je sois à cause de mon nom."**

Ah le luxe de faire parti d'une famille fondatrice, pensais-je, je connaissais ce sentiment. Je souriais et plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage pour qu'il me regarde.

"Damon, je vais vous dire quelque chose que quelqu'un que j'aime et en qui j'ai confiance m'a dit une fois. Vous devez seulement vous soucier de ce que vous pensez vous et une seule autre personne. Et Damon, cette autre personne c'est moi."

Savait-il un peu que c'était lui qui m'avait dit ça ? Il tourna la tête et embrassa ma paume. Il prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa ma joue.

**"Merci."**

Dit-il et il se recula.

**"Maintenant laissez-moi vous montrer comment on s'amuse à Mystic Falls."**

Il sourit et me serra la main, me conduisant en dehors de la petite allée. Nous allions là où tout le monde dansait.

**"Mademoiselle Elena, me ferez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ?"**  
"J'adorerais Monsieur Salvatore."

Il sourit et me conduit sur la piste de danse. Nous dansions et tournoyons jusqu'à ce que nous retournions au manoir. Une fois arrivés, il m'escorta jusqu'à ma chambre. Avant que j'entre, il me dit.

**"Merci Elena."**  
"Pour quoi ?"  
**"Pour m'avoir montré que je peux être moi-même."**  
"Vous n'avez pas à me rem..."

Ma phrase fut coupée par ses lèvres. C'était un très doux et tendre baiser. J'aurais dû être la première à me reculer je pense. Pendant le baiser, je sentais mes crocs s'allonger et il ne savait pas encore pour les vampires.

**"Bonne nuit Elena."**

Dit-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

"Bonne nuit Damon."

Répondis-je avant qu'il n'y entre et j'allais dans ma chambre. A l'intérieur, Bonnie avait une tasse de sang avec un regard dégoûté.

"Tiens" dit-elle en me tendant la tasse "Katherine a dit que tu en aurais besoin."

Je souriais et la remerciais puis me tournais pour qu'elle ne me voit pas boire. Quand j'eu fini je lui demandais.

"A-t-elle dit que c'était comme ça que j'allais me nourrir ? Avec des tasses ?"  
"Elle a dit qu'elle avait des poches dans sa chambre si tu en as besoin. Tu as juste à toquer trois fois et elle ou Emily sauraient qui c'est et ce dont tu aurais besoin. Elle a aussi dit que lorsque tu le diras à Damon, il deviendrait probablement ton donneur."

Je posais ma tasse et prenais Bonnie dans mes bras.

"Merci Bonnie, pour tout."

Je me reculais avec un sourire.

"Maintenant, peux-tu m'aider à sortir de cette robe ?"

"Bien sûr. Et pas besoin de me remercier. C'est à ça que servent les amis."

On se prépara pour aller au lit, elle au sol au cas où quelqu'un viendrait.

* * *

Alors ? Heureux ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à le copier !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après mon petit entretient avec Damon. Il n'y avait pas un jour où nous ne flirtions pas, pas un jour sans nos commentaires sarcastiques et nos plaisanteries. Je commençais à écrire à Damon en 2010 pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il allait bientôt se passer. Je m'asseyais au bureau de ma chambre avant d'aller au lit et j'écrivais à Damon. Une conversation commença:

_Cher Damon,  
Je sais que tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'écrire de manière si formelle mais je dois garder les apparences de cette époque. Les choses se passent bien ici à part le fait d'être liée à Katherine mais sinon ça va. J'ai quelques questions à te poser et ensuite je me mettrai au lit pour demain. Première question: Est-ce que tu es déjà revenu au manoir après l'université ou est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ? L'autre question est : Quand es-tu parti pour la guerre civile ? Parce que ce sera une torture d'être ici, seule, juste avec moi-même et personne à qui parler. Oh et je crois aussi que je vais remplir la première partie du plan de Katherine pour changer l'histoire._

Je finis d'écrire et il semblait qu'aussitôt que les mots eurent quitté ma feuille Damon répondait déjà. Il écrivait:

_Ma très chère Elena,  
Si tu insistes à écrire de cette manière alors ainsi soit-il, mais sache juste que je répondrai ainsi à chaque fois. Je suis terriblement désolé à propos de Katherine, elle me harcèle tous les jours pour voir si j'ai eu des nouvelles de toi. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse d'entendre que tu m'as finallement eu. Pour répondre à ta première question, oui, je suis retourné à l'université. Je suis heureux que tu n'aie pas à témoigner de ce retour parce que j'étais un vrai nul jusqu'à ce que mon père ne m'accorde plus aucune attention. C'était pas jolie. Pour répondre à ta seconde question, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est un grand problème. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu n'as personne à qui parler ?! Tu as Bonnie et moi.  
Avec tout mon amour.  
Damon  
PS: Où était ta signature ?_

Je répondais une dernière fois avant d'aller me coucher.

_Oh mais c'est là où tu as tord mon très cher Damon,  
Ton père déteste la façon dont je parle avec Bonnie constamment, alors elle va avec Emily la journée. La plupart des nuits je ne peux pas lui parler parce qu'elle dort déjà quand j'arrive. C'est vrai que je peux te parler mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux pas entendre ta voix durant la journée. Je m'ennuie sauf si j'ai quelque chose à faire.  
Tienne pour toujours.  
Elena  
PS: Est-ce mieux ? (J'imagine ton sourire en coin.)_

Le matin suivant, je faisais comme tous les jours, la routine. Je mettais mon corset, m'assurais que je pouvais respirer, et je nouais les lacets jusqu'à ce que ma robe soit bien mise. Je dressais mes cheveux en une coupe fashion pour être sûre de ne pas être confondue avec Katherine. La journée se passa comme d'habitude jusqu'à midi. Quand j'entendis Damon parler de moi comme une poupée, une chose au lieu d'un être humain. J'ai peut-être réagi un peu brusquement en sachant qu'il ne savait pas que je déteste ça.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dit ça !"

Criais-je à Damon en faisant demi-tour pour aller dans ma chambre.

"Elena attend ! Je peux expliquer !"

Cria-t-il en retour. Je l'entendais me courir après et je me tournais vers lui.

"Eh bien explique !"

Il commença à bégayer alors je roulais des yeux et me tournais à nouveau pour continuer mon chemin vers ma chambre. Aussitôt que j'arrivais à la porte de ma chambre, je sentais sa main sur mon poignet et il me tourna face à lui et il m'embrassa. Cela me rappelait lorsque Damon m'embrassait pour me faire taire durant une dispute. C'était d'une passion brûlante et je lui rendais avec la même intensité. Quand on se sépara il dit:

"J'espère que ce n'était pas trop vulgaire, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour te montrer pourquoi j'ai dit que tu étais à moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit ça à mon père. Il voulait t'envoyer ailleurs Elena, et je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter ça."

Je l'embrassais encore avant de répondre.

"Ce n'était pas vulgaire, je voudrais juste te dire ce que ça signifie, parce que je suis sûre que nous n'agissons pas comme la société le voudrait."

Finissais-je sarcastiquement. Il fit un sourire en coin.

"Mademoiselle Elena, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder de vous faire la cour ?"

Je souriais, ses formalités tournaient en sarcasme, cependant, je pouvais dire à travers ses yeux qu'il pensait secrètement ses paroles.

"Je vous accorde cet honneur."

Je devins ensuite sérieuse. Je voulais le laisser savoir un peu plus sur moi sans lui dire mon secret.

"Mais tu dois savoir que je suis un être humain, je n'appartiens à personne, et je ne suis pas les règles de la société, je sais juste quand je dois m'arrêter. Je pense que tu peux deviner que je suis assez indépendante et je ne laisserai rien m'empêcher d'être qui je suis. Je te préviens maintenant parce que je ne veux pas que ta famille soit déshonorée par mes actions."  
"C'est noté. Et crois-moi, je me fiche que tu ne suives pas les règles, j'ai déjà déshonoré cette famille en n'allant pas à l'université. Je ne veux pas que tu change qui tu es de toute façon. Tu apportes de la vie dans cette ville ennuyante et je ne voudrais pas que ça change."

Je commençais à sourire, il m'acceptait sans vraiment me connaître, sans savoir qui je suis et ensuite ça m'a frappé. Je ne pouvais plus cacher ça à Damon plus longtemps. Je suis surprise de ne pas encore lui avoir dit.

"Damon pourrait-on aller dans un endroit plus privé ? J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire et que je ne veux pas que les autres entendent."  
"Bien sûr, par ici."

Il se recula et commença à marcher vers le grand labyrinthe à côté du jardin. Il me conduit à une impasse loin et nous nous installions sur un banc. Il déclara timidement:

"J'ai apporté ce banc ici. C'est là que je viens pour être seul, personne ne nous trouvera."  
"Ah ça explique tout. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il y avait un banc ici."

Nous rîmes puis il me demanda sobrement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire ?"

Je pris une grande inspiration.

"Je ne suis pas celle que je prétend être. Mon nom est en fait Elena Gilbert. Katherine est mon double et je ne viens pas de New York. Je viens de Mystic Falls du futur, en 2010 pour être exacte. Et pour couvrir le tout je suis un vampire."  
Après mon petit discours, mon regard dévia vers le sol qui semblait être très intéressant. Ensuite, je sentais une main sur ma joue me faisant tourner la tête, je regardais à présent ses yeux bleus hypnotisants.

"Eh bien, Elena Gilbert venant de Mystic Falls en 2010 et qui en plus est un vampire, dis-m'en plus, parce que franchement je m'en fiche, tu reste la fille qui m'a permis de ne plus me soucier de toute la pression que je subissais."  
"Eh bien Damon Salvatore, qu'aimerais-tu savoir ?"  
"Eh bien pour commencer, pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Je lui expliquais toute l'histoire et bien sûr, la seule partie qu'il a retenu était lui et son frère qui étaient restés ensemble et j'ai ensuite dû lui expliquer l'histoire sur Katherine.

"Et comment t'es-tu transformée ?"  
"Tu m'as transformé."

Il me donna un regard choqué alors je lui dis à propos de nous. Pendant l'histoire je remarquais comme il commençait à sourire, vous pouviez pratiquement sentir la joie et l'amour émaner de lui. A la fin, il m'embrassa. C'était un baiser plein de passion, d'amour et de promesse. C'est ensuite que je réalisais que je lui donnais ce dont il avait besoin et qu'à l'origine il avait attendu plus d'un siècle, être aimé en retour. Lorsque nous arrêtions de nous embrasser, il murmura contre mes lèvres.

"Je te promets que tu seras en sécurité et que personne ne te blessera."

Je souriais et l'embrassais à nouveau. Le baiser commença avec douceur mais il se transforma vite en passion brûlante qu'on a toujours partagé ensemble. Le reste de la journée continua ainsi. Lui me posant des questions et moi lui répondant en lui volant des baisers.

* * *

Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'adore ce chapitre ! 3


End file.
